Jumpy
by Castielific
Summary: c’est l’histoire d’un homme, d’une femme et de « quelqu’un » d’autre


JUMPY

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : saison 8 jusqu'à un peu après affinity

genre : romance évidemment

disclamer : pas à moi, pas de sous

résumé : c'est l'histoir d'un homme, d'une femme et de « quelqu'un » d'autre

note de l'auteur : je lisais tranquillement une fic quand un ronflement à résonner dans ma chambre, mon regard c'est alors porter vers ma boule de poil préféré, et une idée m'est venu. En bref, j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de speed, alors pas taper.

Bisous : maya, sassa, chacha, motoko, miou, mimi, saturne, les belettes, anabel, liliaufx, et tout les autres forumeurs de sg1france

Lisez bien !

Puis feedez moi !

O'neill posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour approfondir leur baiser, tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa hanche, cherchant à l'immiscer sous son haut.

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme quand sa main commença a caresser la peau douce et poilu de….

**quoi ? poilu ? qu'est ce que… ?**

**Jack ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard tomba sur une truffe noir et humide à deux centimètres de lui. il afficha une mine dégoûtée et repoussa d'un geste le chien qui lui léchait le visage. **

**Mais immédiatement la bête revint vers lui, et recommença son décapage de face endormie.**

**J, sévère : jump dégage !**

**Il repoussa de nouveau le chien noir, un peu plus violemment cette fois.**

**L'animal sembla comprendre. Après un petit gémissement de plainte, il se coucha à côté de lui, les deux pattes et la tête posés sur le torse du colonel retraité.**

**La main de ce dernier commença à caresser d'un geste mécanique la tête du caniche, qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un caniche.**

**L'homme repensa amèrement à son rêve. **

**Il avait de nouveau rêvée d'elle.**

**Ça avait beau faire plus d'un an qu'elle était partie se marier avec un autre, jack ne parvenait pas à l'exorciser de son esprit. **

**Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. **

**Il avait bien essayer de sortir avec d'autres femmes, mais aucune n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de son ancien major. **

**Jack grogna et se leva. **

**Dés qu'il fut debout l'animal commença à faire des bonds autour de lui. **

**o'neill regarda un instant le chien, pensant qu'il avait bien choisi son nom. Il se rappela le jour où une petite boule de poils noirs était sorti des bois à côté de son chalet. Il ne devait avoir que quelques semaines et souffrait de malnutrition. Jack avait immédiatement pris soin du chiot, le nourrissant de lait maternelle au biberon. Evidemment il s'était vite pris d'affection pour le bébé. Jack le revoyait encore prendre son élan avant de courir et de tenter de sauter sur le canapé. Il le revit rebondir contre le bord du canapé et tomber à terre. **

**C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait choisi de l'appeler jumpy, sauteur, en anglais. **

**Depuis, le temps avait passé, et le chien était devenu son seul compagnon. Son seul ami. Sa seule famille.**

**Peu après le départ de sam, jack avait pris sa retraite. Teal'c était reparti sur chulak, mais parfois lui et daniel, qui continuait à travailler au SGC, venait le voir, même si leurs visites étaient plus rares et de plus en plus courtes.**

**Faut dire que jack n'était pas très coopératif. **

**Il tentait de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé. revoir ses deux amis était trop dur pour lui. ils lui faisaient trop penser à sam, à sa vie d'avant. **

**Et ça. Il ne le voulait pas.**

**Un peu plus tard, jack s'installa sur le petit quai en face du chalet, une canne à pêche dans une main, une bière dans l'autre, jumpy à ses côtés commençait déjà à tout les jours. **

**Sa vie n'était aujourd'hui faite que de ça. Pêche, jump, manger, dormir. **

**Ce qui à son grand malheur lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour penser à ses amis, à elle.**

**Jack était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées quand le chien leva la tête et, après un instant de réflexion, partit en courant et aboyant d'une voix grave qui ne convenait pas à sa petite taille. **

**O'neill se pencha en arrière avec un soupir, tentant de voir qui osait le déranger en pleine pêche.**

**C'est alors qu'il la vit.**

**Elle était collée contre le mur de la maison, les bras levés d'impuissance tandis que jumpy lui aboyait dessus. Jack hésita un instant à aller la voir. **

**Mais, n'ayant finalement pas trop le choix, il se leva et s'avança vers elle.**

**J : il ne vous fera rien.**

**Jack tapa un coup sur sa cuisse et le chien s'avança fièrement vers lui, sa petite queue remuant à cent à l'heure.**

**Samantha se passa nerveusement les mains sur ses habits, feintant de les remettre en place, cherchant une contenance. Puis elle stoppa tout ses gestes et leva la tête vers o'neill. Celui-ci fixait la bière qu'il tenait dans ses mains.**

**S, ne sachant quoi dire : bonjour mon colonel.**

**J, sèchement : ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus votre colonel, carter.**

**Il fit alors demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir sur le quai, le chien le suivant, laissant sam plantée au milieu de l'allée. **

**La jeune femme souffla, se mordit la lèvre et le suivit, sachant que ça ne serait pas facile. Mais arrivée au niveau du quai le chien commença à lui grogner dessus.**

**J, reprenant sa canne à la main : c'est son territoire ici.**

**Sam fit un pas en arrière, le chien s'assit la fixant prudemment.**

**S : mon….jack. je dois vous parler.**

**J : je n'en ai pas envie…. Au revoir carter.**

**Elle ne bougea pas. elle regarda l'homme qui était dos à elle. il avait beau avoir plus de cheveux gris qu'avant, et avoir maigris, il était toujours aussi séduisant.**

**S : je ne partirais pas.**

**J : vous voulez que je demande au chien de vous escorter ?**

**S : vous n'oseriez pas.**

**J : on pari ?**

**Sam soupira. Il ne la regardait toujours pas.**

**Elle fit prudemment un pas en avant. Immédiatement la bête se leva d'un bond et grogna. Sam aperçut alors quelque chose. Elle se baissa doucement, ramassa une balle et la lança au loin. Le chien partit alors en courant.**

**Carter s'avança et se mit face à son ancien supérieur. Ce dernier la regarda d'un mauvais œil.**

**S : j'ai besoin de vous parler.**

**J : vous n'auriez pas du faire ça.**

**S : de quoi vous parler ?**

**Sam aperçut alors une boule noire qui courait vers elle, apeurée elle fit un pas en arrière, mais étant au bord du quai elle tomba dans l'eau. **

**J, buvant une gorgée de bière : de ça.**

**Il jeta un bref regard au chien qui s'était arrêté, étonné, au bord du quai et qui à présent tournait la tête de son maître à la jeune femme, la balle dans la bouche, ne sachant quoi faire. La tête de sam émergea de l'eau. elle lança un regard meurtrier à jack. elle tenta de sortir de l'eau, mais le quai était trop haut.**

**S, énervée : vous pourriez au moins m'aider !**

**J : pourquoi ? je vous avais prévenu.**

**Nouveau regard meurtrier.**

**A contre-cœur jack déposa sa bière, sa canne à pêche et se leva. Il se mit accroupi et tendit la main à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit d'une poigne dure. Il la remonta et la lâcha dés qu'elle fut debout.**

**J : maintenant partez.**

**S : non.**

**Jack soupira de nouveau, exaspéré. **

**S : je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir dit ce que j'ai à dire.**

**J : je vois. Dites le alors, qu'on en finisse. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi.**

**Mensonge évidemment, il n'avait jamais rien à faire. **

**Il parcourut rapidement la jeune femme du regard. Son haut rouge était collé à sa peau, tout comme son jeans. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne et un peu de noir avait coulé de ses yeux bleus. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.**

**Pourtant elle l'avait tellement fait souffrir en disparaissant de sa vie qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de la revoir, de lui parler. Il était en colère. Il lui en voulait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il lui en voulait de compter tellement pour lui. de trop compter pour lui.**

**S : mon divorce vient de s'officialiser.**

**Silence.**

**J : dommage pour vous.**

**S : pas vraiment. C'est moi qui l'ait voulu.**

**Silence.**

**J, agacé : carter, venez en aux faits ou partez tout de suite.**

**S, après un moment : je vous aime vous. Depuis toujours en fait.**

**Jack baissa la tête.**

**Elle l'aimait, et alors ? **

**elle l'avait abandonné pour ce pete, sans aucune compassion, sans même penser à ce que lui pouvait ressentir. Elle croyait réellement pouvoir revenir quand elle voulait, lui dire ça et avoir ce qu'elle voulait sans résistance ?**

**J, amer : et alors ?**

**  
S, déboussolée : je…j'ai fait une erreur en épousant pete. C'est avec vous que j'aurais dû être tout ce temps. Et….j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu.**

**J : le temps perdu ne se retrouve pas.**

**S : pas si on ne cherche pas.**

**J : je suis trop vieux pour jouer à cache-cache carter. J'ai ma vie. vous avez la vôtre. C'est très bien comme ça.**

**Sam baissa la tête, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.**

**S : je….je n'aurais pas dû venir….. Vous avez probablement raison…. je ne vous dérangerez pas plus longtemps…. Au revoir jack.**

**J : adieu.**

**Elle se retourna, et partit d'un pas rapide en s'essuyant les yeux.**

**Jack la regarda s'éloigner, songeur.**

**Il entendit un gémissement plaintif. Il jeta alors un regard au chien qui quelques mètres plus loin, était assis et le regardait avec un air de cocker.**

**J : quoi ?**

**Le chien tourna doucement la tête vers le chemin que venait de prendre la jeune femme.**

**J : et alors ? on est pas bien tout les deux ? tout seul ?**

**Le chien le regarda de nouveau. Puis il se coucha et commença à se lécher l'entrejambe.**

**J : c'est vrai que niveau discussion t'es pas génial.**

**Il tourna son regard vers la direction qu'avait pris la jeune femme.**

**J : oh et puis merde !**

**Il se mit à courir, suivit par le chien.**

**J : carter !**

**Il s'arrêta. **

**Elle était assise dans la voiture, la tête contre son volant. Elle pleurait. Elle releva la tête et le vit. Elle passa rageusement ses mains sur ses joues et mit le moteur en route.**

**Jack s'avança et ouvrit la porte. cependant il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux.**

**Elle l'interrogea un instant du regard. **

**Seul le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des feuilles balancés par le vent dans les arbres et le ronronnement du moteur résonnaient à cet instant.**

**J : depuis le temps qu'on vit seuls, on a oublié les politesses. **

**Il jeta un bref regard au chien assis à côté de lui.**

**J : vous voulez entrer un instant ? Histoire de vous sécher. Et puis….Je vous offre un café.**

**Il lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit après quelques secondes. Elle hocha doucement la tête.**

**S : je veux bien.**

**Elle éteint le moteur puis prit la main qu'il lui offrait pour descendre de la voiture. Ils partirent d'un pas lent vers l'intérieur du chalet, entouré par des bonds d'un chien noir qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qui le rendait si heureux.**

**FIN**

**Voilà ! je sais c'est assez spé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**Laissez des feedbacks please **


End file.
